dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter ten
Chapter ten of Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals. Story Kit and Rey couldn't believe it: Baloo von Bruinwald and Rebecca Cunningham were actually getting married, all for the younglings rather than true love. "no way" Rey mutters, "way" Molly interjected, "so when is the wedding?" Kit wondered, "tomorrow, the sooner the better" Rebecca answered, Kit and Rey join in on the celebration, it was more than the two family-deprived orphans could ever have hoped for. The next day, all of there close friends and acquaintances (from the Jungle-Aces and their parents to Buzz, Louie, Airplane Jane, Rick Sky, Clementine Clevenger, Professor O'Bowens, Doctor Zibaldo, Ignatius (to Baloo's chagrin), Louise L'Amour (to Louie's chagrin), Detective Thursday, Broadcast Sally (also to Baloo's chagrin, and Rebecca allows her to date Baloo married or not, mainly for her amusement) and many more). The wedding went splendidly (though Zibaldo was disappointed that there wasn't any toast), Baloo of course attempted to gobble just about everything, but thankfully Riven stops him by yanking the bear's hair again, eliciting some laughs in the process. "Say Kit, I have a favor to ask" Riven suddenly says to Kit. The next thing you know, Riven was attempting to cloud-surf just like Kit from the Sea Duck and needless to say he was having a blast. "This, is, awesome!" he shrieks, "you're doing good Riven" Kit calls from the cargo-bay as he Rey and Molly look on, "I'll never understand that guy" Rebecca jokes, to her Riven likes doing crazy things but doesn't like seeing any friends fight (back at the wedding she berated Baloo for his mannerism again, which of course got into another fight until Riven again got all babysitter on them), "yeah me neither, I kinda liked arguing with you sometimes" Baloo admitted, "really? so do I" Rebecca responds, "not me, and I doubt you could like arguing...I think" Wildcat replies, to him arguments were nothing but unnecessary problems, "oh Wildcat, they're not always that bad, sometimes we do it for fun" Rebecca clarifies, but Wildcat still looked skeptical, "yeah right" he humors, Rebecca just shrugs in defeat, it was never easy getting Wildcat to understand even the most obvious things, except engineering of course. The day after the wedding, Rebecca and Molly decided to sell their apartment and move in with the boys, of course Baloo was forced to do all the heavy-lifting, but at least Riven Kit Wildcat and Rey helped him, and unlike Baloo Riven only had moderate trouble carrying the heaviest of things, but was more devoted than Baloo of course, and Baloo, due to his fat, isn't often considered physically fit. "Man why do I always get stuck with the heaviest things?" he whines while attempting to bring Rebecca's bed into their new room (Kit will have their whole room to himself now), but stumbles and ends up falling back with the bed, "I got it" Kit screams catching them both, by far he was having the least trouble carrying the heavy material, though this is believed to be because of his sudden growth when he was nearing fourteen (his own body gave him an early birthday-present: a growth-spurt), and because of his newly-acquired strength he looked as though he could lift the Sea Duck itself, which weighed more than Baloo and Rebecca's bed combined, yet Kit still manages to hold them both much to everyone's amazement, "whoa, does he work out?" Rey asks, "no" Molly answered, but it didn't matter, if Rey was attracted to Kit before, she certainly was now, "need some help?" she offers after Baloo gets down, "nah I got it" Kit declines heading up the stairs with the bed, "they sure do grow up fast" Baloo notes admiring how Kit is able to carry that bed with no problem, "they sure do" Riven adds, "which reminds me" Rebecca says slyly, "Rey, when are you and Kit gonna start dating?" she asks Rey suddenly who got embarrassed, "what!?" she screams, Kit almost stumbles from flinching at it, but after he puts the bed down he runs back out and asks "what's with the screaming?", Molly and the adults just laugh, however when he looked at Rey and at how embarrassed she looked, Kit dreadfully found his answer, "they didn't" he begged, "they did" Rey admitted and now Kit was feeling embarrassed, which only made everyone else laugh harder as they continued making their little family-circle more and more complete. The End Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction